puroresusystemfandomcom-20200214-history
K-ness.
|birth_date = |birth_place = Nerima, Tokyo, Japan |Death date= |Death place = |Resides = |Family = |names = Darkness Dragon Jimmy K-ness J.K.S. K-ness. Makoto SUMO K-ness S.K.S. Turbo-ness |height = |weight = |billed = |trainer = Animal Hamaguchi Wrestle Yume Factory Último Dragón |debut = April 23, 1996 |retired = |birthname = }} , currently known by his stage name , is a Japanese professional wrestler for Dragon Gate. He was best know also when he worked under the ring name until the disbanding of Jimmyz, thus revertig to his old name, though he used until the end of the Farewell Jimmyz Gate tour. Career Early years Saitō debuted in Michinoku Pro around the same time as Gamma, and then went on to wrestle on the Japanese indy circuit. Toryumon He joined Toryumon Japan in 1999 as MAKOTO, with a vampire style gimmick. As MAKOTO he was a member of the legendary Crazy Max stable. However, he did not get along with TARU, and eventually was kicked out of the stable after losing to TARU in a loser leaves match. He returned to Tōryūmon as Darkness Dragon, a takeoff on the Ultimo Dragon lineage, joining heel stable M2K. With the help of his stablemates he became a main event performer. He had a bitter feud with Dragon Kid that ended in 2002 with Kid winning the feud after winning a best of 3 falls mask vs mask match. Darkness Dragon unmasked and briefly went face, forming a face stable called Do FIXER with Kid and Ryō Saitō. His face turn, however, was a ruse designed to cause dissention between the faces. He would soon turn heel again, joining the remnants of M2K and revealing that they were the real Do FIXER. He remasked and reinvented himself as K-ness, and engaged in a major feud and rivalry with YOSSINO. In November 2003 he suffered a major shoulder injury which caused him to miss out on the majority of 2004, and the switch from Tōryūmon to Dragon Gate. Dragon Gate By the time K-ness returned, Ultimo Dragon had left the promotion and taken the Tōryūmon trademark with him. On returning, K-ness re-united members from the various M2K factions that had split up over the past few years and created Final M2K. He had a relatively quiet 2005. He faced long term rival YOSSINO for the Open The Brave Gate title, but was defeated. In 2006, he spent a lot of time on the shelf again, recovering from nagging injuries. When he returned at the end of the year, he was no longer himself in terms of his health, and began to wrestle in the opening matches on Dragon Gate cards to reduce the possibility of re-injuring himself. He then held an office position as field manager and booker. In late 2007 he began to take matches in the upper card again. Teaming with Masaaki Mochizuki and Don Fujii, he ended up with a reign as one third of the Open The Triangle Gate champions. After dropping the titles, K-ness primarily returned to his background role. During that time, he unofficially allied with the "Over 30" veterans of Mochizuki, Fujii and Magnitude Kishiwada, and occasionally took upper card matches with them. In 2009, K-ness began wrestling as 'X' although no one knew who exactly X was. Genki Horiguchi eventually called out X, who turned out to be K-ness. He stopped teaming with the other veterans and joined Real Hazard, reuniting the K-neSuka team with Susumu Yokosuka. On January 11, 2010, he defeated Naoki Tanisaki to become the Open the Brave Gate Champion. On January 10, 2010, Genki Horiguchi announced that Real Hazard would start winning matches through teamwork rather than illegal tactics. He initially started out alone on this mission, but six days later, Yokosuka and K-ness decided to help him in his pursuit of clean fights. However, they all found themselves on the losing end of trios matches, with Horiguchi taking the fall every time, and a divide formed in Real Hazard over the clean fights issue, with them on one side and Yasushi Kanda, Kzy, and Takuya Sugawara - who wanted to win through illegal methods - on the other. On February 10, after KAGETORA accidentally cost Sugawara a shot at becoming the next challenger for the Open the Dream Gate Title, tensions boiled over. Yokosuka and K-ness left Real Hazard, along with Horiguchi. K-neSuka also agreed to stop teaming with Horiguchi, since they all did not like how Horiguchi was losing constantly, and they all felt that that was preventing K-neSuka from getting to the top of the tag team division. On February 27, K-ness dropped the Brave Gate title to Super Shisa. On May 13, 2010, K-ness and Susumu Yokosuka defeated Cyber Kong and Shingo Takagi to win the Open The Twin Gate Championship. After the longest reign in the title's history, with four successful defenses, K-ness and Yokosuka lost the Open the Twin Gate Championship to Gamma and Naruki Doi on November 23, 2010. On December 4 K-ness and Susumu Yokosuka joined World-1. In a match on February 6, 2011, K-ness suffered a dislocated right shoulder and took time off to heal. On April 14, 2011, World-1 was forced to disband after losing a match to the Blood Warriors. On September 9, 2015, upon joining the Jimmyz stable, he was renamed Jimmy K-ness J.K.S. On September 18, 2017 Jimmyz were forced to disband after losing to VerserK in a Ten-Man Elimination No Disqualification Loser Disbands match, though still had a last tour together called the Farewell Jimmyz Gate, which ended on the final day losing to VerserK after Kanda turned on Jimmyz. On July 24, 2018, K-ness announced on his blog that he would be stepping away from the ring for the immediate future to focus on recovery from a lingering neck injury. Factions *Crazy MAX (1999–2000) *M2K (2000–2002) *Do FIXER (2002–2004) *Final M2K (2004–2006) *Mushozoku (2007) *Real Hazard (2009–2010) *WORLD-1 (2010–2011) *WindowsMG (2012–2013) *We Are Team Veteran (2013–2014) *Mad Blankey (2014–2015) *Jimmyz (2015–2017) *Toryumon (2019–present) In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **'As Darkness Dragon / K-ness.' ***''Aoki Hikari'' (Straightjacket crossface) ***''D3 – Darkness Dragon Driver'' (Straight jacket sitout powerbomb) ***''Darkness Buster'' (Straight jacket scoop brainbuster, sometimes while hooking the opponent's leg) ***''Hikari no Wa'' (Rolling sitout pin) **'As MAKOTO' ***''Visual Driver'' (Sitout scoop slam piledriver) ***''Visual Driver II'' (Sitout inverted suplex slam) *'Signature moves' **Arm trap STF **Brainbuster **''Darkness Bottom'' (Standing side slam) **''Judah'' (Modified over the shoulder single leg Boston crab, done as a counter to an attempted headscissors takedown) **Multiple kick variations ***Enzuigiri ***''Kaishaku'' (High-speed roundhouse to a seated opponent's head) ***''Tatsumaki Shoryuukyaku'' (Jumping corkscrew roundhouse) **Multiple pin variations ***Cradle ***''Hikari no Rin'' (Arm drag takedown into a modified reverse rolling prawn hold) ***''Quick'' (Crucifix) ***Small package ***Roll-up **Rope-hung dragon sleeper **''Shouryuukyaku'' (Leg lariat) **''Sol Noches El'' (scissored armbar) **''Vampire Headscissors'' (Super headscissors takedown) *'With Susumu Mochizuki / Susumu Yokosuka' **'Double team finishing moves' ***''Mugen Hikari'' (Double straight jacket crossface) ***''Self Service Bomb'' (Aided powerbomb) ***''Sukadora Knee'' (Overhead gutwrench backbreaker rack (Yokosuka) / Diving elbow drop (K-ness) combination) *'Nicknames' **'"BRAIN PROJECT"' *'Entrance themes' **'"BURST OUT"' by YO-HEI feat. Masaaki Endou Championships and accomplishments *'Dragon Gate' :*Open The Brave Gate Championship (1 time) :*Open The Triangle Gate Championship (3 times) – with Masaaki Mochizuki and Don Fujii (1), Jimmy Susumu and Masaaki Mochizuki (1) and Dragon Kid and Masaaki Mochizuki (1) :*Open The Twin Gate Championship (2 times) – with Susumu Yokosuka (1) and Dragon Kid (1) :*One Night Ten Man Tag Tournament (2004) with Kenichiro Arai, Masaaki Mochizuki, Susumu Yokosuka and Second Doi :*Summer Adventure Tag League (2015) – with Jimmy Susumu *'Toryumon Japan' :*NWA World Welterweight Championship (1 time) :*UWA World Trios Championship (2 times) – with Susumu Mochizuki and Yasushi Kanda (1) and Masaaki Mochizuki and Susumu Mochizuki (1) References Category:Do FIXER Category:WORLD-1 Category:Dragon Gate Roster Category:Real Hazard Category:Final M2K Category:Crazy MAX Category:We Are Team Veteran Category:M2K Category:Windows Category:Wrestlers Category:MAD BLANKEY Category:Jimmyz Category:SUMOZ